Día a Día de una Patrullera
by Hazaphet
Summary: Un vistazo al día a día de Luka. Una Saiyajin patrullera del tiempo a la que no muy a menudo las cosas le salen como quisiera.


Ya había publicado un fanfic antes, aunque no por aquí. Y estoy llevando un mejor ritmo ahora al escribir en general.

Luka es mi personaje de Xenoverse: Una Saiyajin bastante pequeña con corto cabello rojo, y no puede hablar, jejox. Pronto la subiré a mi cuenta de arte (recién la cree) en Instagram por si quieren verla: red.helmetguy

*

Luka saltó de espaldas a su cama; lanzó sus botas hacia lugares opuestos sin prestar demasiada atención y cayó con fuerza sobre el suave colchón de su habitación.

Acababa de regresar de una misión en la cual pensó un par de veces no la contaría. El doctor de la Patrulla del Tiempo le recomendó encarecidamente descansar para sanar sus heridas, argumentando que no tenían semillas del ermitaño disponibles aún. Así que decidió ir a casa; tomar un baño cuidadosamente y recostarse por lo que restaba del día (quizá hasta leería un poco).

Sin duda descansar era lo que más deseaba después de la misión que tuvo. Después de todo, pelear contra Vegetto ni más ni menos no era cualquier cosa.

Abrió los ojos pesadamente y mantuvo su mirada en el techo.

Recordó el momento exacto al que la envió el pergamino: Parecía que Vegetto acababa de aparecer, puesto que aún estaba calentando dando golpes y patadas tan veloces como el sonido hacia el aire.

Él y Majin Buu la notaron de inmediato, ya que ambos se tomaron un momento para mirar en su dirección.

Vegetto había estado sonriendo mientras calentaba, sin embargo, su semblante se volvió serio en el momento en que la vio. Si la había reconocido por las anteriores veces que había aparecido para ayudar a los Guerreros Z, no dio ningún tipo de señal además de esa.

\- ¿Acaso es otro de sus amigos? - Le preguntó Buu con amargura a Vegetto en un grito, finalmente rompiendo el silencio - Traer más gente sólo aumentará el número de muertos más fácilmente - Se burló él para seguido de eso empezar a reírse descaradamente.

Vegetto desvió la mirada de ella hacia Buu. Pasó un momento observándolo y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

No estaba segura del todo de si lo había visto moverse, pero lo que sí no podía negar era que la colosal ráfaga de viento que salió disparada en dirección a Majin Buu había sido obra suya, el puro viento abrió una herida de tamaño considerable en su mejilla (que se curó casi inmediatamente, pero no dejaba de ser increíble).

Si no fuera porque de por sí ya era muda, esa pequeña demostración de poder la habría dejado sin habla.

Se hundió más en su cama y suspiró al mismo tiempo que se pasaba una mano por su rojo cabello corto. Al hacer esto sintió que seguía algo mojado por el baño que tomó.

La misión era: proteger a Majin Buu para que no fuera asesinado por Vegetto. Que aunque técnicamente habría sido algo bueno, también era cierto que cambiaría demasiado la línea de tiempo.

¡Todo habría sido mucho más fácil si tan solo hubiese sido capaz de hablar! Le habría dicho a Vegetto lo que debía hacer, el porqué, y podría haber terminado; pero por supuesto, Trunks tenía que pedirle a ella que fuera en lugar de otro patrullero.

No le quedó de otra que intentar mantener a Majin Buu con vida deseando que él entendiera la razón antes de matarla (asumiendo que el mismo Buu no intentara absorberla). Guardando una distancia prudente se posicionó junto a Buu, quien la miró de reojo - No sé qué estarás pensando al acercarte tanto a mi, así que te advierto que tan pronto me lo coma a él, tu serás la siguiente - Comentó sonriendo maliciosamente.

Luka frunció el seño en disgusto, empezaba a considerar permitir que lo pulverizaran. Lo único que la detenía de sentarse a observar, era que Trunks se tomaba lo de salvar la línea de tiempo muy en serio... tal vez demasiado.

Eso y que sin un Majin Buu probablemente nunca existiría la raza Majin. Un cambio grave sin duda.

Finalmente llegó a la conclusión de que la mejor forma de entretener a ambos era empezar lo más rápido posible la pelea. Eso, o era la forma más rápida de lograr que la mataran.

Negó con fuerza para no pensar en eso y se lanzó al ataque con toda su velocidad y fuerza combinada.

En el mismo instante en que su puño impactó contra la palma de la mano de Vegetto, se dio cuenta de la terrible idea que había sido no atacarlo desde un principio transformada en Super Saiyajin; el impacto le había dormido el brazo.

Le lanzó una esfera de ki para alejarse, aunque él la esquivó tan sólo moviendo su cabeza hacia un lado.

Luka hizo caso a su instinto y esquivó con algo de torpeza una ráfaga de ki lanzada por Buu que terminó llegando hasta donde se encontraba Vegetto. Él la desvió usando su mano con una facilidad casi absurda.

\- No te entrometas en mi pelea o serás la primera que me coma - Le gritó Buu con amargura.

No tuvo el tiempo de siquiera molestarse por el comentario cuando el rostro de Buu se deformó a una forma imposible; saliendo disparado hacia atrás gracias al repentino puñetazo que recibió por parte de Vegetto.

Luka pensó que lo mejor sería no perder más tiempo, así que con un grito (más para atraer la atención del otro Saiyajin que para otra cosa) se transformó inmediatamente en Super Saiyajin 2 y saltó al ataque. Sin duda pudo notar una pequeña expresión de sorpresa en el, aunque no importaba porque de todas maneras estaba esquivando y desviando todos sus ataques.

Cubrió una de las patadas de Luka con un brazo, para seguido de eso contraatacar golpeandola velozmente en las costillas y patearla lejos de él.

Ella se recompuso con la mayor rapidez que pudo, jadeando por el dolor.

Se llevó una mano a dónde había recibido el golpe, sólo para notar que el puro contacto de su mano le dolía también.

Buu pasó volando a un lado de ella para atacar Vegetto... o al menos eso intentaba; cuando el Saijayin no esquivaba sus ataques, los paraba o contraatacaba con fuerza y velocidades demoledoras.

Vegetto le destrozó la cara a Majin Buu con un golpe en el que usó ambos brazos. Y, por si fuera poco, lo dejó enterrado muy profundamente en la roca del yermo en el que se encontraban. Tal humillación le daba un poco de lástima... aunque se le hacía más gracioso que otra cosa por lo desagradable que era este Majin Buu.

Ella se abalanzó contra el luego de eso. Logró conectar un par de golpes... o eso le gustaba decir a ella; puesto que todos los detuvo ya sea con sus brazos o su pierna. Debía admitir que eso de que fuera tan confiado le parecía genial, pero el hacerlo con ella la frustraba profundamente; a Luka jamás le había hecho ni la más mínima gracia el sentirse débil y sin posibilidades, incluso si desde un principio sabía en dónde se estaba metiendo.

Intentó darle una patada en la cabeza; sin embargo, él fue mil veces más rápido que ella. El rodillazo que recibió en el estómago la dejó absolutamente aturdida, tanto que su visión se difuminó y su transformación de deshizo; bajó con lentitud al suelo y se puso de rodillas mirando al suelo para tomar un respiro.

Vegetto se acercó con confianza hacia donde estaba ella tosiendo e inhalando con fuerza. Si hubiese deseado matarla, lo habría hecho en ese momento.

Sin embargo, el golpe de gracia jamás llegó.

Él se quedó mirándola por un rato, desvió la mirada hacia Buu por un momento para comprobar que aún estaba enterrado en el suelo regenerandose y rompió el silencio - No siento malas intenciones en ti - aunque Luka se estaba ahogando, no pudo evitar pensar que su voz sonaba simplemente asombrosa y amenazante. Nunca había escuchado la voz de una fusión; el detalle de que tuvieran ambas voces de los que las formaban se le hacia genial - Y creo recordar que nos has ayudado en el pasado - Sonrió ligeramente al decirlo - Por eso no creo que seas un aliado de Buu - El se cruzó de brazos y preguntó volviendo a su semblante serio - Dime, ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres?

¡Eso es! Ese era su momento para explicarle todo sobre el cambio en la línea de tiempo, ¡Así no moriría!

La realidad de que no podía hablar le cayó nuevamente a Luka como agua fría.

Su discapacidad jamás le importó realmente, después de todo, hablar le parecía agotador. Aunque admitía que en ocasiones era necesario, nunca echó en falta tener una voz. Quizá para aprender a cantar, pero no para lo demás.

Aunque en un momento como éste sin duda era necesario tenerla. Ella rió sarcásticamente para luego empezar a buscar a su alrededor una forma de explicarle la situación, sin mucho éxito.

Ella tosio nuevamente; miró el suelo y pensó "¡Puedo escribirlo en la tierra!".

Exhaló de alivio para seguido de eso empezar a escribir en el suelo. Trató de hacer su explicación lo más breve y clara que pudo para que Buu no terminara de recuperarse.

Tan pronto terminó, Vegetto leyó el texto y habló con entendimiento - Así que no puedes hablar. Eso explica bastante; sin embargo lo de dejarme absorber por esa cosa es extraño - Su ceño fruncido le permitía ver que no estaba del todo convencido con su explicación. Ella simplemente se sentó poniéndose más cómoda; estaba absolutamente exhausta. Vegetto sonrió una vez más y continuó hablando - Supongo que no hay razón para no creerte, después de todo: nos has ayudado múltiples veces en el pasado - Ella suspiró de alivio y se lanzó al suelo completamente - Puedes estar tranquila, dejaré que me absorba y usaré una barrera para que no se apodere de mi poder.

Luka levantó su pulgar para confirmar que eso estaba bien. Justo después, apareció en el cuarto de pergaminos del tiempo.

Tal parecía que el pergamino consideró que el daño a la línea temporal había sido reparado y la envió de regreso a su tiempo.

La misión fue dura. Ya habiendo recordado todo eso, decidió abrir sus ojos para toparse de nuevo con el techo de su habitación.

Cuando apareció en el cuarto de pergaminos el médico ya estaba esperándola. Así que la atendió allí mismo y la envió a su casa pidiéndole que descansara unos días, aunque sabía perfectamente que los Saiyajin sanaban mejor y además se volvían más fuertes.

Se levantó para cambiarse la ropa a una más cómoda para dormir un rato. Aunque era bastante temprano consideró que recuperar las horas de sueño perdidas por acudir tan pronto a la reunión con Trunks.

Mientras metía su cabeza en la camiseta de tirantes se vio fijamente al espejo. Tenía algunos moretones algo oscuros y su labio superior estaba roto y un poco hinchado. No era nada de lo que no pudiese recuperarse, así que le quitó importancia.

Se lanzó a la cama de nuevo para dormir de una vez. Ahora estaba un millón de veces más cómoda ya habiéndose cambiado de ropa.

Sin embargo, recordó a Vegetto una vez más antes de dormir. La idea de fusionarse con alguien y crear un nuevo ser unas cien veces más fuerte le parecía alucinante.

¿Qué ataques usaba Vegetto?, ¿un Kame Hame Bang?, o... ¡Big Bang Kamehameha! ¡Ese tenía que ser uno!; sonaba poderoso.

Tendría que preguntarle al maestro Vegeta si podía enseñarla a combinar ataques o algo parecido, después de todo: Ella sabía ambas técnicas; el Big Bang y el Kamehameha.

Se tranquilizó y finalmente se quedó dormida con una sonrisa, emocionada por aprender algo nuevo el día siguiente.


End file.
